(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combustors, and more particularly to heat shield panels for gas turbine engines.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engine combustors may take several forms. An exemplary class of combustors features an annular combustion chamber having forward/upstream inlets for fuel and air and aft/downstream outlet for directing combustion products to the turbine section of the engine. An exemplary combustor features inboard and outboard walls extending aft from a forward bulkhead in which swirlers are mounted for the introduction of inlet air and fuel. Exemplary walls are double structured, having an interior heat shield and an exterior shell. The heat shield may be formed in segments, for example, with each wall featuring an array of segments two or three segments longitudinally and eight to twelve segments circumferentially. To cool the heat shield segments, air is introduced through apertures in the segments from exterior to interior. The apertures may be angled with respect to longitudinal and circumferential directions to produce film cooling along the interior surface with additional desired dynamic properties. This cooling air may be introduced through a space between the heat shield panel and the shell and, in turn, may be introduced to that space through apertures in the shell.
Exemplary heat shield constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,139 and 5,758,503.